Spy Night
by LovableAnimeIdiot
Summary: Guilmon and Renamon work for different organizations bent on ruling the digital world. They hate each other to the very digital core, but will one mission change all that? R&R! RenaGuil LopTerrier
1. Chapter 1

**Me: New story, Yay...**

**Guilmon: You don't seem excited**

**Me: I just realized I'm going to be busier than ever with three stories!**

**Renamon: Well it is almost summer so you will have plenty of time!**

**Me: I guess but...**

**Guilmon: Its not like you have anything better to do.**

**Me:True, but...**

**Renamon:*looking at calender* Yeah, looks like you have nothing to do for the whole summer.**

**Guilmon:You must...like have no friends.**

**Me:That's it! *ties up Guilmon and Reanmon and hang them over a shark tank***

**Guilmon: We were only kidding!**

**Renamon:Yeah!**

**Me: I'll leave you here for a while. I'll be back after I finish this chapter. Enjoy the story! Please Review! *begins to slowly lower Guilmon and Renamon into the shark tank***

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!**_

Chapter 1: Enemies, or Not!

Guilmon works for a secret organization of Beast-type Digimon that is in a battle with another secret organization of Humanoid-type Digimon for the control of the Digital world. Renamon works for the Humannoids. These two have been enemies as long as they could remember. But will one mission change that?

Guilmon suited up for his mission. He was in his office putting on black pants, a black long sleeve sweater and a wool black hat. He hid guns in his sleeves and pants, as well as a knife. He put a scanner on his left eye. He was a trained assassin and was the best in the Beast Corps. He could charm a woman into doing anything for him. There was only one person who could match his skill and talent, and he hated her to the very core, or so he thought.

A MetalGarurumon appeared on the screen of his computer. "Guilmon are you ready for your mission?"

"Yes, Sir!"

A pictured showed up on the screen showing a picture of a young boy and young girl. It was a picture of a Terriermon and a Lopmon. They looked like they were only 12.

"Your mission is to retrieve these two so we can train them to digivolve into beast-type type digimon. Our team have already captured them."

Guilmon stared at the picture. He was once a kid like them, and he remembered how it felt like to be kiddnapped and trained harshly to be an assassin. He felt sympathetic. He mentally slapped himself. _I can't get emotional, not now, not ever. No matter how much I want to resist, I can't, or else the Beast Corps will have my head!_

"Be on the look out for The Humanoids, they have sent spies as well and are after the same targets. Renamon is sure to be among them. Use extreme caution. They will be in a warehouse on the corner of Chip Lane and Data street."

"Yes, sir!"

Guilmon went to the parking lot and got in his black Camaro. Inside it looked a a regular car, but after Guilmon hit a couple of buttons, the inside transformed. It had everything a spy needed. A GPS tracking device, a automatic weapon system, an auto-pilot, and bullet proof windows and seating.

He switched on the auto pilot and let it cruise while he loaded his sniper rifle.

He parked behind a building where they enemy could not see him. Swiftly and silently, he up the fire escape and set up his sniper gun on the roof.

One by one he killed the enemy stationed on top of the other buildings. His shots were silent and swift, like those of a true sniper.

"I wish this was more fun." Guilmon said as he killed two grunts guarding the front and back door.

After he made sure that everyone outside was dead, he took out a remote shaped gadget and pressed a few buttons.

"That should jam their signals."

He took out a grapple gun and shot it at the top of the warehouse and after a good tug he leaped from the building down to the back door.

He only opened the door sightly and walked along the wall, in the shadows. He looked around and found the two targets tied up. Both of them asleep.

"Sorry this had to happen to you guys, but you'll get used to the life of a spy."

He was about to take them both when he heard a noise. He took out his pistol and hid behind a crate.

"I know you're here Guilmon. Come out and lets settle this. Don't be coward. I know you better than that." A female voice said. Guilmon recognized it immediately.

"Heh, well if it isn't Renamon!" Guilmon said in fake happy tone as he emerged from the shadows.

He looked at his rival and archenemy. Her fox like body and yellow fur made her stand out in the dimly lit warehouse. She was wearing a black shirt and a black mini skirt with a little listening device in her ear.

"No, weapons this time ok? It would be too easy." Renamon said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, easy for me." Guilmon replied, grinning with anxiousness.

She laughed. "Sure Guilmon. Sure..."

"Is that a new outfit?"

"This? Yeah, I had to get a new one because of what you did to the last one."

"Oh, yeah! I got to see your little laced black bra!"

"You little teaser! Well this time I'm not wearing one!"

"Well, are we going to fight or what? I'll be sure to rip to shreds!" Guilmon asked standing in a fighting stance.

"This is going to be fun! Hope you can beat me this time. Ladies first!"

Renamon kicked at Guilmon but he blocked it with one of his big claws.

"You've gotten better...and taller!"

"Yeah. Who knew eating bread would do that?"

Guilmon threw his claw at Renamon's side but she was too quick and dodged it. She vanished and reappeared behind him and attacked. Guilmon spun around and was unable to block it.

Renamon was able to pin down Guilmon. She looked into his golden eyes. She hesitated. _His eyes are so lovely. I'm a sucker for golden eyes, and his body is so strong and muscular I just want to... WAIT! What am I thinking? He is the enemy I must always remember that or The Humanoids will consider me a traitor!_

Guilmon noticed this hesitation and this time pinned Renamon down. He looked into her eyes this time._ I never knew she had gorgeous blue eyes. To be honest I would mine to see Renamon's bare chest. That would be a really great sight for me. I really like the mini skirt. I could see her panties from miles away and not just because I have super eyesight. NO! I cannot think like that! The Beast Corps will annihilate me! Besides, I hate Reanmon! I always will, till the day I die!_

Renamon got free and they continued their fight.

"Hey, Renamon! You're not falling for me are you? You hesitated to kill me! That's not like you!" Guilmon said launching an attack.

" I should be saying that! You had me pinned down and didn't kill me either!" She yelled back as he dodged the attack.

"Go suck my dick!" Guilmon snapped back.

"Maybe I will!" Renamon said laughing.

They exchanged punches and kicks till they noticed something. Guilmon smelled explosives and Renamon heard ticking noise. They look wide-eyed at each other.

"I'll take the girl, you get the boy!" Guilmon shouted as he took the Lopmon on his back.

"We will finish this another time!" Renamon said as she took the Terriermon away.

Guilmon hurried out of the building carrying Lopmon. He turned around to see that Renamon made it out safely too just before the bomb inside set off. He got to his car and put Lopmon in the back seat, untied.

He drove back to the office wondering who set up the bomb? He was also thinking, _Why did I hesitate? I couldn't be in love with her, could I? No. All my feelings have left a long time ago. Even if I do love her, she hates me, she would never return the same feelings._

_**Guilmon's Office, Beast Corps HQ**_

Lopmon woke up on a white couch to the sound of keyboard strokes.

"Ahh, so you're finally awake huh?" Guilmon asked as he submitted his mission report.

"Where am I? Where is Terriermon?" Lopmon asked frantically looking around the room.

"I'm afraid he is gone, Lopmon," he said as he came over and sat next to her, trying to ready her for the big news.

"What do you mean?"she asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Terriermon is dead." She was tearing up.

"You're lying! He wouldn't have died!"

"It's true, Lopmon. It's true. "

"When I got word that there were some Humanoids spotted near a warehouse, I decided to check it out. That's where you two were knocked out. The Humanoids had already killed Terriermon. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now," Guilmon said trying hard not to look guilty.

"Who are The Humannoids?" Lopmon asked still crying but now angry.

"Now calm down, The Humanoids are a evil organization with intent to rule the digital world. We at the Beast Corps try to stop them in anyway possible, but we can't save every life no matter how hard we try.

She now was bawling. Guilmon gave her a hug. _This job should be for a woman, not me._

A Grizzlymon came in to the office.

"Excuse me , Lopmon needs to go to the academy now," he said.

"What's the academy?" she asked with tears coming down her eyes.

"It's a place where you learn how to fight against the evil Humanoids."

"Will it help me avenge Terriermon?" She asked.

"It just might," Guilmon said putting on his fake smile. He was feeling so guilty on the inside. This he would admit to himself.

"When you graduate, be sure to ask me to be your field mentor, ok?" Guilmon asked. He wanted to make sure nothing else bad would happen to her. At least, in his mind, that would atone for what he made Lopmon go through.

She walked to the door and just when she was about to close the door, she said, "Thank you, Guilmon," and walked away.

Guilmon didn't get any sleep that night, not after what he just heard. He stared at a rag doll, in his bedroom, that his best friend had once given him.

_I wonder where you are, my best friend._

_**Mess Hall, Humanoids HQ**_

"I just can't believe that, Renamon. I just can't!" said a 12-year old Terrirmon. He was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"That's the truth," Renamon was trying to comfort poor and confused Terriermon. She just told the story that the Beast Corps had killed Lopmon.

It went down the exact same way it was with Guilmon's side.

"Why did this have to happen?" Terriermon said as he cried his heart out.

"It's just the way of life here. If you want to save more lives, join us and help us defeat those savages."

"Thank you, Reanmon. I will be leaving for my training now."

Terriermon left with a heavy heart and face to match.

Renamon sat there and sighed as she sipped her soda.

_I didn't sign up to lie to little kids about their loved ones. Actually I didn't sign up at all. I was forced to, just like poor Terriermon. I still remember the day I was captured and taken away, as if it happened yesterday._

_***Flashback***_

_I was sitting in a cage in a basement of some sort. I was kidnapped from the streets. I was an orphan and had no name and was about 8 years old. All that I had was a doll and brown rags covering my body._

_It was cold,dark, and damp. I was so lonely, I cried out, "Is anyone there?", hoping there was at least someone I could talk to._

_To my surprise there was. "Hello?" a voiced cried back. From my sense of hearing I could tell it was young boy. I could also tell he was right in front of me, but it was so dark I could not see his face._

"_Are you lonely?" he asked._

"_Yes, very much. What about you?" I aksed._

"_Me too. If you're lonely I'll talk to you." he said in happy tone._

_I smiled. "Ok, what's your name?"_

"_I have no name. I was an orphan from the day I was 3."_

"_Really? I have no name too! I'm orphan just like you!"_

_We laughed. It then got silent._

"_Hey, have you had a best friend before?" He asked._

"_No." I answered._

"_Then I'll be you best friend! Is that ok?"_

_I was surprised at first but answered, "OK!"_

_We reached out to each other and found each others hands in the dark. We did a pinky promise._

"_Here," I said still holding his hand and reaching for my doll, "take this as proof that we are best friends."_

_I placed the doll in his hands._

"_Thank you, best friends for ever right?" he said_

"_Always!" I replied happily._

_Then I heard a door open. A person walked in and opened my cage. _

_The room was dimly lit so I still couldn't see the boys face because of the shadow that his cage had cast._

_The unknown digimon that just came in, grabbed me by the waist and carried me away._

_I cried to the boy, "If you ever find me you, promise me that we still will be best friends!"_

"_I promise!" He cried back. His crying was the last I heard of him._

_***End Flashback***_

Renamon went back to her bedroom and went to sleep thinking, _where is a best friend when you need him, _and, _Guilmon sure is cute..._

**Me: Yay done!**

**Guilmon: Nice job! Now Get us out of here!**

**Renamon: Please!**

**Me: Fine. *gets both of them out of shark tank trap***

**Guilmon: My turn to write next chapter!**

**Renamon: Fine, hurry up so I can get a turn!**

**Me:Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, Yay! Made it extra long for you guys!**

**Explanation on the separation of Terreimon and Lopmon.**

**I was actually thinking of their In-training forms. Gummymon (Terriermon) is a holy type and most holy types are humanoid type digimon. So it made sense that Lopmon who had a dark type attribute to go with the beast side. Also, I believe Terriemon and Guilmon spend too much time together, as brothers/best friends. I thought they needed some time away from each other.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**_

Chapter 2 : Traitors

After 4 years at the academy, a new agent graduates. As a 16-year old agent walks up to the stage, in the academy's auditorium, all she can think about is what she's going to do after the ceremony.

"Congratulations, Lopmon," said the Weregarurumon as he put a medal around Lopmon's neck, "You have officially graduated the Beast Academy and now an official agent of the Beast Corps. May you serve us well."

"I promise to do my best in the name of the Beast Corps and will always be loyal."

The audience applauded and she bowed.

After the ceremony Lopmon was sent to Beast Corps HQ. Once she arrived she set out to find an old friend.

As Guilmon filed some papers in his office he heard a knock on the door. "Come on in!" he shouted at the door as he went back to filing papers, smoking on his cigarette.

"Well, well, I would never had thought you smoked." He turned around to see a very familiar face.

He smiled as he saw Lopmon in a slim, black spysuit.

"Well, it has been 4 years since I last saw you, and I am 28 now. A lot of things have changed." Guilmon said as he hugged his old friend.

"Did you find out anything on the little investigation I asked you to do?" Lopmon asked.

Guilmon cringed. _She still wants to find out who killed Terriermon? If I told her the truth then she would probably turn traitor and the Beast Corps will annihilate her! I have to make up an excuse before she gets suspicious. I have to keep the fact that Terriermon is still alive hidden from her._

"Sorry, Lopmon, but I have not been able to find out yet, although I'm very close." Guilmon put on his ever so charming fake smile.

Lopmon frowned. "Well thanks for trying any way. Oh I also forgot to tell you the good news! My first mission requires me to have a mentor and I was hoping you could fill the job!"

Guilmon pondered the thought.

"Please? You promised the you would be my field mentor after I graduated the academy!" Lopmon pleaded with giant puppy-eyes.

"Well, I did promise."

"Oh, thank you!" Lopmon hugged Guilmon very tightly.

"So what is the mission?" Guilmon asked with much curiosity.

"We have to assassinate someone."

"Who?"

"This Humanoid agent," said Lopmon as she held up a photo of their target.

"Do you know her name?"

Guilmon was shocked to see who it was, though he didn't understand why he's so shocked.

The photo revealed the face of their target.

"Renamon."

_**Humanoids HQ**_

"Hey Renamon," said a 17 year old Terriermon as he walked into a nice clean office carrying boxes.

"Hey, Terriermon. Is that a new suit?" asked a professionally dressed Renamon.

"This? I have had for a long time I just never worn it." He said as started to unpack.

"So this is your new office?" Renamon asked looking around.

"Yep, I'm an official agent now so it only makes sense I get my own office. Beside I was the best of my class when I was in training."

Renamon rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I got a mission and I'm allowed to take an extra person!" Terriermon said.

"Are you going to take your girlfriend, Lillymon?" asked Renamon.

"Well..., I sorta broke up with her. Things just weren't working out. I doubt I'll find another girl like... you know."

Renamon froze. _He still remembers about his old girl friend from his old life? This could be troubling. I hope he doesn't remember because if he knew the truth about Lopmon he would probably try to talk to __her making the Humanoids believe he is a traitor. I put Terriermon through too much already. I'm not letting him die because of what I did to him._

"So..., I was wondering if you could go with me, you know for old time's sake?"

Renamon snapped out of her thought. "Sure, I guess. I haven't gone on a mission for a while. Who's the target?"

"This guy. Sorta big, but he looks easy to take down," Terriermon showed a picture of their target to Renamon.

Renamon went pale.

"Guilmon."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Where are we going Guilmon?" Lopmon asked seating in the passenger seat of Guilmon's Camero.

"Well we got to load up on weapons and I also heard that our target is going to be in a ware house nearby. After I buy the weapons and ammo put on your mask so that the enemy can't identify you. The Humanoids have seen my face too many times so The Beast Corps don't care. They call me the Blood Demon, because of my skin and I am the top assassin. Maybe you'll get your own nickname one day."

Guilmon pulled up to what seemed like an old gun shop.

Guilmon walked in wearing sunglasses while Lopmon stayed in the car.

"Welcome, Guilmon," said the Agumon shop owner, "What do you need today?"

"Hey, Agumon I'm going need to twice the usual today."

"That's quite a lot. I'll give you a 25% discount since you're such a loyal customer, one of my best drinking buddies, and an old buddy who I had great spy adventures with."

"Thanks."

"Oh! I forgot to mention something."

"What?" asked Guilmon curiously.

"I'm getting married! I proposed to Biyomon about a week ago."

Guilmon remembered Biyomon. Nice girl with a good personality. Agumon and Biyomon started out as rivals in the weapon industry when Biyomon opened up her shop a few blocks from here. They fell in love one night when they were fighting over who had the better weapons.

"What about the shop?"

"We are going to merge into one store. It will be open in about two days."

"That's nice."

Agumon went to the back and came out with a big box.

"What's the mission today?"

"I have to assassinate someone."

"Who?"

"Renamon."

The room grew quiet.

"I thought you liked Renamon. It's too bad."

"What are you talking about!" Guilmon shouted.

"Well whenever you talk about her you always seem to daze off into a trance."

"Shut up."

"It's true!"

"Sure..."

"Just admit it. You're in love with her."

"Even if I did, I can't or I'll be killed."

"Ok, and if you are going to attend the bachelor's party and the wedding I'll give you the details later."

"I don't think I can make it to the bachelor's party but I will try to make it to the wedding."

"See ya, and good luck training the new girl."

"How do you know?"

"I went to the graduation ceremony."

"Oh?"

"Well hurry up and get on with your mission, but if it is successful, you'll regret it."

As Guilmon exited the shop wondering if what Agumon said was true.

_Am I really in love with Renamon? I've been thinking about her a lot lately. What am I saying? I can't, I just can't. So why do I feel different about my answer? If there wasn't any of this spy nonsense then I could love Renamon. She looks like she could be the perfect wife. I didn't volunteer to join the Beast Corps. They just took me away. _

_**Flashback**_

_Before I became a spy, I was just an orphan living on the streets._

_I had no name and no friends. _

_All I wore was brown rags. _

_Yet, somehow, I was happy. The people were kind to me and they would always give me something to eat if I was ever starving. I felt content with my life. It was a peaceful one. I never got into trouble or did anything bad. _

_Even though I didn't need to steal, I was one of the quickest kids in the neighborhood and one of the strongest, as well as a great shooter with any projectile. I could hit a trash can with my slingshot from two blocks away._

_I'm guessing that's why I was chosen to be a spy._

_When spies kidnapped me they flung me into a cage in a dark basement._

_That's where I met my best friend._

_After a few hours someone came in and opened a cage across from me and put some one in the other cage.. I could only tell by smell and sound since it was still to dark to see._

_It was a girl and she was crying_

_She sounded only a year younger than me._

_I asked her what was her name._

_It turned out she was also an orphan just like me and also had no name._

_I suggested that we would become friends and she felt the same way._

_She gave me her rag doll saying it was a sign of their friendship._

_After a few minutes someone came back and took her away._

_I kept the rag doll in hopes that one day, I would meet her again._

_**End Flashback**_

Guilmon kept playing the flash back in his mind as he loaded up the car and drove to the warehouse.

"Hey, Guilmon are you alright? You seem kind of distracted."

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just remembering something that happened a long time ago."

"Really? What is it?"

"I can tell you later, but right now load your weapons and get ready for a battle of spies."

"Fine," Lopmon said pouting as she out on her mask.

Guilmon snickered.

Guilmon parked behind the building right next to the warehouse.

They sneaked into the ware house from the side door. Lopmon positioned her self so that she had a good angle but could not be seen.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Congratulations Biyomon! I'm sorry that I might not attend the bachelorete party," said Renamon sipping her coffee.

"It's fine. Just come by the new weapon shop and meet my husband ok?" pleaded Biyomon.

"I promise."

"Speaking about love, what about you and Guilmon? How are you two doing?"

Renamon did a spit-take.

"What are you talking about? You know we are out to kill each other! In fact I'm suppose to assassinate him!"

Biyomon was shocked to hear this.

"You can't assassinate your true love! You love him, whether you accept it or not. Whenever you mention anything about him, you have sparkles in you eyes and you seem to gaze off into space."

"Biyomon, I can't love him because if I did they would go after me and him! They might go after you and your husband too if they find out you were an associate of mine!"

"Look, the faster you accept it, the quicker and easier things will get for you and Guilmon. Agumon and I will be fine. Remember, I used to be a spy too. I may be only 2 years older than you but I was the best before you, and I've seen Agumon's shooting skills. He better than any agent I have ever seen."

"Think what you want, but you know I will never be allowed to love Guilmon."

Renamon carried her weapons and ammo to the car.

"What took you so long?" asked Terriermon waiting in the passenger's seat.

"Just talking to an old friend of mine."

"So you will confront and distract Guilmon and I'll shoot him from above?"

"That's the plan."

Renamon sighed.

"Why are you sighing? You don't think this mission is going to be any fun? Or is it because I'm here and I'm just a bother."

"No,no, it's not that. I just feel like this is wrong."

"Well, don't worry! I'll buy you some good wine for you when this is over so we can celebrate about bringing down the Humanoid's greatest annoyance."

"Fine, whatever."

Once they arrived at the warehouse they got their gear on and Terriermon put on his mask to better camouflage him. Renamon glanced at her watch. It read 10:30 p.m.

Renamon entered the warehouse through the back door, while Terriermon dressed in black entered through the roof.

When Renamon first walked in the first thing she noticed was Guilmon sitting on a crate waiting for her.

"Welcome, sweetheart. Are you ready for another duel? This time however, you must die since I have been ordered to assassinate you. I'm sorry but this will be our last match."

"I'm sorry to tell you but I cannot die since I have been ordered to assassinate you as well. Let's make this a fun one. All out, no holding back."

"I always liked that about you."

Renamon hid her blush.

"Me too. Our duels were always such fun, but sadly that has to come to an end."

"I must tell you though I brought a partner and she hiding somewhere in this warehouse, ready to kill you."

Renamon laughed. "I brought a partner too. He is also hiding in here."

Lopmon over heard this and looked around to see any sign of Renamon's partner.

"Don't move," said some one from behind her.

She turned around to see a spy dressed in black with a mask. He was pointing a gun at her.

"Well you must be her partner. You don't look that good." Lopmon said.

"Well I have you know that I was at the top of my class" replied Terriermon proudly.

"Well so am I!"

Lopmon quickly ducked and kicked at Terriermon's feet making him fall to the ground.

"Let's take this outside, catch me if you can!"

Terriermon wall jumped to an opening in the roof.

Lopmon followed, but before she could find Terriermon she was knocked out form behind by him.

_**Meanwhile**_

Renamon fires bullets at Guilmon but he dodges them and hides behind a crate. He fires back but Renamon was too quick. They fire at each other until they are both out of ammo.

"Hey, you out of ammo too?" Guilmon asked leaning against a crate, panting.

"Yeah."

"How many grazes?"

"Just two , Guily."

"Me too, and I told you to not call me that," Guilmon smiled while saying that.

Renamon giggled.

"Well, we still have to finish this."

Both of them came out in fighting stances.

"I'm really going to miss you Guily."

"Stop that. It's embarrassing and will hurt my rep as the 'Blood Demon'."

"Aww, how cute."

_**Meanwhile**_

Terriermon was holding Lopmon by the neck.

"Before I kill you, I must know what is you name? You are one the toughest adversaries I have ever fought."

Lopmon remains silent.

"No answer, huh? I shall take off your mask so I can at least remember your face."

As Terriermon pulls off the mask of Lopmon, He recognizes the face immediately.

Lopmon sees his momment of hesitation and breaks free and kicks Terriermon back five feet.

Lopmon launches another kick.

"WAIT LOPMON! IT'S ME!" shouted Terriermon as he quickly took off his mask.

Lopmon stop her attack right in front his face.

"Terriermon? You can't be him! You're supposed to be dead!"

"So are you!"

They hug each other, in tears, glad that they are finally reunited.

"We will meet later, and talk about this. Meet me under the CPU Bridge at 3 A.M. Ok?"

"Ok, Terriermon. Make sure there is no one following you."

"I will."

Terriermon gives a kiss on Lopmon's forehead and they walk away, thinking about who lied to them.

_**Meanwhile**_

Renamon lunges forward with two kicks from each side. Guilmon blocks the first one and grabs the other leg. Guilmon throws rRenamon in to a pile of empty crates. Renamon lunges again, this time striking Guilmon's face with an uppercut knocking him up into the air and to fall down. Guilmon quickly kicks at Renamon's legs but she jumps put of the way. Guilmon throws a punch at Renamon. Renamon blocks it with a kick. Renamon then throws another punch and hits Guilmon in the stomach but had no effect. Guilmon pulled up his shirt to reveal rock-hard abs, showing it didn't even leave a bruise. Renamon rolled her eyes, but she could not stop staring. Guilmon tackles Renamon only to miss and run into a wall. Renamon pins Guilmon on the ground but in two seconds Guilmon was now on top of Renamon. She tried to struggle free but Guilmon was too big and Renamon could not find enough strength.

"If you're going to kill me, do it quickly." said Renamon giving up and in tears.

"Giving up? This isn't like you, Renamon." Guilmon said worried.

"What about you? You're worried about me? You're supposed to hate me and kill me without a single second thought. You enjoy my pain."

"Why do you think that I want to kill you out of sheer enjoyment? Who kills ANYONE of sheer enjoyment?"

"YOU!"

"I do not! Every time I kill someone I grieve over their death. I feel sorry for what their families have to go through, what their friends have to go through. You should know the feeling! Unless you really are heartless, like I once thought you were."

Renamon turned her head away.

When she turned back at Guilmon. She gazed into his eyes. He was crying as much as she was.

"If you are going to kill me at least know this, Guilmon, we have fought and battled so many times I have lost count. I always thought I hated you for being better than me, but it wasn't that. Truth was that I respected you and considered you as my greatest rival."

"I feel the same way, Renamon." Guilmon said still crying.

"But it was more than that. Over the years I have come to a realization. I love you, Guilmon. I have for a long time now. Please make my death quick."

Guilmon's tears fell down onto Renamon's cheek. "I don't want to kill you."

"You have to, it's the only way."

"I can't, I won't."

Guilmon leaned into Renamon until their lips met. They stayed like that for a long time. When they finally broke apart Guilmon had something to say.

"Renamon, I love you. I will not kill you because no matter how much trouble I get in, at least I will still have you. We have been through so much together. I don't want to give up on that."

They shared another long passionate kiss.

Guilmon got off of Renamon and they sat in each others arms.

"I wish that we were just a normal couple."

"If only."

Guilmon rested his head on top of Renamon's. She snuggled against Guilmon chest.

After a couple of minutes they went their separate ways.

"I'll call you later," Guilmon said.

"I'll be waiting."

Guilmon went out the back door got in his car and drove away. _I hope this can remain a secret.,If not, __we are all in trouble._

When Renamon arrived at her office, a very angry Terriermon was waiting for her.

"You backstabbing liar! You told me that Lopmon was DEAD!" He shouted at her.

"What are you talking about? She is dead! Unless..."

"Yeah. Guilmon's partner WAS Lopmon!"

Renamon froze. "I only told you that so you wouldn't be tried as a traitor and be they saw you with Lopmon they would kill you for fraternizing with the enemy."

"I don't care! All I needed to know that was Lopmon was alive, and yet you make me go through all this spy stuff so I can work for you? I didn't asked to be part of this!"

"Neither did I, Terrriermon. I was forced to, just like you. I was kidnapped and was taken away from my best friend! At least now you know she is alive and your suffering can end, but I still don't know what happened to my best friend. He could be dead for all I know! I've been suffering for a long time now, and I still have to suffer. And now I'm in love with a guy I can never have, no matter how much I want to be with him!"

"Renamon..., I didn't know." Terriermon said with regret.

"It's fine. How would've you known?"

She sat down, depressed.

Terriermon feeling sorry for her and regretting what he said, sat down next to her trying to comfort the best he could.

Renamon felt a little bit better that Terriermon forgave her.

"I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Can I ask you a favor, Renamon?"

"What?"

"I know I'm being selfish but could you please cover me when I go out tonight?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to meet Lopmon, for the last time."

"Go. Go be with her and don't make the same mistakes I did."

"Thank you."

After Terriermon left, a Angemon appears on the screen of Renamon's computer.

"Renamon,we need to discuss the failure of your mission. Meet me and the council in the meeting room, immediately."

"Yes, sir."

The screen went blank and Renamon sighed. _I wonder what my punishment will be? _

As Renamon walks into the room she sits in a empty chair in the middle of a circle surrounded by the 5 members of The Humanoid council. The council ran everything in the organization and also delivers punishments for crucial missions.

"Renamon, you are here on the account of failing to assassinate Guilmon," said Angemon, number 5.

"Yes, I know."

"You are also here on an account of being an acquaintance of a traitor." said Piedmon, number 4 of the council.

Renamon was shocked. "Who is the acquaintance, I may ask?"

"Your partner, Terriermon."

Renamon got nervous. _Terriermon didn't do anything after he came back and they couldn't know about his meeting tonight with Lopmon so quickly._

"Do you have proof of that Terriermon is a traitor?" she asked hoping they would say no.

"Yes," said number 3, Justimon, "Our cameras in the vicinities caught him with the enemy."

A screen pulled down from above and a projector showed a video of Terriermon hugging Lopmon.

"We cannot have him fraternizing with the enemy," said number 2, Ladydevimon, "We do not even know what kind of information he has already leaked."

"He is not a traitor. He just remembered that she was his old best friend. It was just a simple hug because they missed each other so much. It was most likely instinct since this was the first time they last saw each other. You do remember that you, the council, forced me to tell that lie."

"That may be true, but what about you?" asked number 1, Seraphimon.

"What about me?"

"There also one more charge against you." Angemon explained.

"What would that be?"

"You are also charged with high treason, and this is why."

The screen showed a different image. One that made Renamon pale white.

The photo showed her kiss with Guilmon.

"Terriermon is sentenced to prison and you in temporary confinement until ready for execution."

Renamon thought quickly.

"I apologize but I'm afraid I cannot be executed just yet. I have to many things to do, so I will be leaving now."

Renamon threw a smoke bomb at the ground and escaped.

She managed to get to the garage while other agents pursued her. She lifted up one of her arm sleeves and took out a hidden flash bomb.

She threw it back at them and they were blinded just enough so they couldn't see her.

She took this chance to escape to her car.

She drove out of the garage hitting several agents in her way.

_I have to find Terriermon fast! I also need to find Guilmon and make sure the same thing didn't happen to him._

**Me: Sorry. Made it a bit too long and I kind of got carried away with writing this chapter.**

**Guilmon and Renamon: *sleeping in each others arms***

**Me: Awww *slaps both of them in the head***

**Guilmon:OW!**

**Renamon: THAT HURT!**

**Me: Good. Next time stay awake for the sign off!**

**Both: Ok.**

**Me: *yawn* it's 4:30 and I'm tired. *sigh* The things I do to please people. Life as a teenage boy is rough.**

**Me: Review please. *yawn* Great, now they're making me sleepy.**


End file.
